


Charge

by everydaymagic



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Ice Cold, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaymagic/pseuds/everydaymagic
Summary: Ginny is furious with Amelia for letting things slip to Mike, and she definitely lets her know it.





	

“We need to talk.”The tone is clipped and sharp, and unlike how Ginny usually speaks to Amelia. But she doesn’t care. She’s mad. And she needs to get some things straight. She and Amelia might blur the lines a little bit between being almost-friends and being employer-employee, but sometimes Ginny needs to put her foot down. Like when she decided to address the case of the girl getting assaulted in the locker room. Except this is way more fucking personal. 

Ginny can see Amelia’s surprised expression because two seconds ago, Ginny was smiling for the cameras and saying how happy she was that she managed to pull it together enough to win the game. Little did they know she was on auto-pilot. People would call her a machine in an admiring tone, but that is what she had been. She had become perfect, throwing with flawless precision and accuracy. Totally focused. She finished the game because she wanted to, because she needed to. Because she needed to get out of the hot sun and away from the catcher that was watching her too intently, and from Blip who kept looking like he wanted to say something, and from the millions of people with their eyes focused on her every goddamn move.

Now, she’s finally out of the spotlight for a few minutes. But she is not done. Not by a long shot.

She says the words to Amelia as she walks by her, and doesn’t even wait to see if the woman follows her. Ginny is in charge this time. She walks, Amelia follows. She says jump, and Amelia asks how high. That is the way she needs it to be right now. That is the way it’s going to be until her rage cools and the taste of betrayal leaves her mouth.  That is how it will be until Amelia can prove herself again.

Amelia comes into Ginny’s part of the bullpen looking confused and a little guilty. Ginny can tell she doesn’t know what she’s done wrong, but knows that it’s something. The anger is practically radiating off Ginny so Amelia would have to be an idiot not to notice it. And she’s far from stupid.  She opens her mouth to speak, and Ginny shakes her head, raises a hand to silence her.

“Lawson asked me if I was having a panic attack on the mound today,” she states, her voice calm, controlled, and level. But there’s an undercurrent there of anger, a hint of ice to her tone. She is gratified to see understanding dawn on Amelia’s face, likes to see the nervous swallow work its way down Amelia’s throat. 

“Ginny, I—” Amelia tries again but Ginny shakes her head once more.

“No. You don’t get to talk. Just listen. I think I was more than understanding about you telling me that you and Lawson are together and have been for a few weeks. I was adult and grown up about it. Because _you_ are adults and free to make your own decisions. I even overlooked the fact that you lied to me about it. But I am going to tell you this, and I am going to tell you this once: you do not talk to Lawson about me. You do not tell him anything about me. He gets nothing about me that you would not be comfortable with my worst enemy knowing. If there is something you want to tell him, you ask me first. If there is something you accidentally let slip, then you tell me right away so I am not fucking blindsided by it. I am not a topic of conversation for the two of you. I am not the subject of your pillow talk. You do not get to tell him about my rookie card, or my poster, or my panic attacks. I am not your child, I am your employer. And if you can’t handle that, then you have a decision to make.” Ginny knows it’s an ultimatum, but she is tired of being walked all over. And she is not trying to make Amelia choose between Ginny and Mike.Because while it bugs her, it is not what bugs her _the most_ about this. What makes her sick to her stomach is the knowledge of what Amelia could tell Mike, and what she already has. Was her and Mike’s connection built on nothing more than insider information Amelia was feeding to him?

Amelia’s eyes are wide, her face is pale, and she is clearly trying to think of something to say.  But Ginny still doesn’t to hear it.

“Are we clear?” she asks, not even waiting for an answer before continuing. She herds Amelia towards the door as she speaks. “Good. You are a professional, so fucking act like it. Now. I’m going to shower and change and maybe when we’re in the car I’ll be willing to hear your answer. But I am far from in the mood for bull shit, Amelia, or for being ‘managed’ so think carefully about what your next words to me are going to be.” 

And she closes the door in the blonde’s face.


End file.
